


"If the study to which you apply yourself has a tendency to weaken your affections, then that study is certainly unlawful, that is to say, not befitting the human mind."

by Pinstripes



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinstripes/pseuds/Pinstripes
Summary: Exile au/worst timeline snippetsRook never feels remorse for the Guardian whose blood is on his hands and instead sets himself down a darker path of death.Eve dreams of the Deep Stone Crypt until it is all she thinks of and vows to uncover who she really is, even its the last thing she does.Grier then is never rescued from his own mind by his team-mates (as he has none) and looses himself to his study of the Hive.





	"If the study to which you apply yourself has a tendency to weaken your affections, then that study is certainly unlawful, that is to say, not befitting the human mind."

They’re camped out in the hive tunnels beneath the moon. It’s dark, dingy and smells horrid but Gail thinks they should be hidden well enough here for a few days. The Dredgens seem excited that Rook’s finally deciding to lead them, though in reality Rook just leaves it all the Gail and then takes all the credit. Seems to work, for now. Rook’s not really sure why he tagged along with them. Strength in numbers he tells himself. Though another part of him is hoping they’ll run into that hunter again and hanging around the Dredgens seem to make that dream a reality, so far anyway. A smile tugs at his lips at the thought of her. However, he’s quickly distracted by the sudden sounds of a struggle emanating from further within the caves. An unfamiliar voice shouts, hoarse and wild, while the sound of gunshots ring out in the dark. Rook stands effortlessly and strides towards the noise, hand cautiously on his handcanon.

“You can’t be here! No-one’s allowed here! You’ll- You’ll miss the words and then we’ll all drown!”

Rook pushes through the crowding Dredgens, some parting for him and some he has to push roughly out of the way, until he reaches the front. A dirty disheveled awoken sits on the floor, one hand desperately clutching a shard of green-tinted crystal and the other making strange markings in the dust of the cave floor.

“He’s was found lurking around the caves.” Gail says as she maneuvers next to Rook, her eyes cold and calculating. “He sounds completely mad.” She pauses as the Awoken on the floor hisses and flinches away as one of the Dredgens tries to get near him again.

“Think he’s a guardian?”

“I haven’t seen a Ghost but even if he was, he doesn’t seem like one anymore.”

“The deep holds salvation.” The awoken mutters as he stares up at Rook, his golden eyes seem to glow eerily in the darkness. As the man continues, Rook feels the truth echoing from his words. They had both stared into a similar abyss, of which they had both lost a part of themselves.

“The first and the last is a cycle of pain. Yet you will know- through the pain, through the fear- there is no longer a you that was, only what comes next, and all the pain to follow.”


End file.
